


Enchantment

by Star_dancer54



Series: Dear god old stuff. Like, seriously old. [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing in the Snow, M/M, pure undiluted fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-04
Updated: 2005-11-04
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_dancer54/pseuds/Star_dancer54
Summary: Harry smiled widely at Draco and offered a hand. “Can I have this dance, Monsieur?”





	Enchantment

**Author's Note:**

> For the Slythindor100 Challenge 8 – Perfection - Perfect moment, perfect peace, perfect idiot, perfect prezzie. It's all up to you. But I want it to be perfect.
> 
> Also mentions from original characters (the twins) that will be in the Music Heals All Wounds series waaay in the future and semi-based off of an icon I saw that was Lily and James dancing in the autumn :D

Harry laughed at his mate. “Really, Draco, you’d think that you’d never been out in the snow before!” He spun happily, his brilliant red scarf and thick dark overcoat flying in the breeze.

Draco tucked his hands into the grey overcoat he was wearing and gave Harry a frosty look. “I have been out in the snow, Potter. I just don’t enjoy it nearly as much as you seem to.” His voice was thick with disdain, but Harry laughed again anyway.

A black puppy barked and bounded after its new owner, sheets of snow flying from its oversized paws. It pranced around Harry’s legs, yipping with excitement.

Harry knelt by the pup and fluffed up its fur. “See? Paddy likes it.” The pup woofed in agreement, and bit playfully at Harry’s arm. Harry laughed and frisked with the puppy, getting white snow all over the two of them.

Draco watched the two with amusement. Their excitement really was infectious. It was a good idea to get Harry a puppy for Christmas. He felt quite smug, really, even if Granger had thought of the idea. He tucked himself deeper into the overcoat and the thick silver scarf around his neck and chin. They hid his smile. The new hat that Harry had given him hid much of his eyes.

The pup was now in Harry’s arms, licking his face as Harry held its front paws away from him and pretended to dance with it. He spun them in a slow circle. The pup struggled, and with a laugh Harry put it down.

Harry smiled widely at Draco and offered a hand. “Can I have this dance, Monsieur?”

Draco hid his smile and lifted an ungloved hand. “Mais, oui, Monsieur. Je serais enchanté.” He was immediately swept into a hyperactive, spinning waltz. He couldn’t help but laugh, and Harry couldn’t stop himself from grinning.

They paused for a moment, and Draco leaned forward. “Je t’adore, you know that, right?” It was one of the few phrases that Harry actually knew.

Harry’s smile grew even wider, and he leaned forward. Harry’s lips brushed his, and a loud flash-bang-crack shocked them into freezing momentarily. They turned to see Hermione Granger smiling wickedly, with a camera to her face. She pulled it away and grinned at the happy couple.

“Happy Christmas, you two.”

~~

A few weeks later, a small package arrived at their door. Attached to it was a short note. Inside the package was a snapshot of Harry and Draco dancing, with Padfoot, their new puppy, prancing in the background. The couple would pause, Draco would say something, Harry would smile widely, and they would kiss, before the picture looped itself over again. Written underneath the image were the words, “Perfect Happiness.”

And it was.

The picture would sit next to one of Lily and James dancing in the autumn, as well as one with Harry and Draco’s twins, spinning for all eternity in that moment of perfection.

~~  
Je serais enchanté – Literally, ‘I would be magic,’ but in this case it’s ‘I’d be delighted’  
Je t’adore – I adore you


End file.
